


Choices of Pain

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i hate the march on the temple, this is meant to lead to Force Unleashed canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti can go and face the Sith... or she can survive for the future that will need her.





	Choices of Pain

Shaak faces the oncoming storm, knows that one of its arms is in another part of the Temple, dealing out a horrific revenge for their enemies. She can go and face that one, die alongside those that are already lost. She can flee, and push along any ahead of her.

Either way, she must strike at those she has seen as her very own children to nurture, must bring violence down on each man in her way that she very well could have known as a trainee.

The choice almost pushes Shaak to find the Sith.

Yet, knowledge must survive.


End file.
